DudeDiary
by Cabitha
Summary: Patricia Williamson has a diary, what happens if a page of that special book is posted all over the school? And how will Eddie deal with being accused? Multi-chapter, R
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me Cabitha! So, normally I write JARA but I am feeling really inspired by Peddie, so… deal with it. I really like this though, going to be a three or four shot. I must give credit to my friend Maria, or the Goat for co-writing this with me. She's amazing.

Disclaimer: I love House of Anubis, but I don't own it. If I did…

I Patricia Williamson am completely and utterly ruined. My reputation is totally in tatters. I can see the pages of my hearts writing pasted to every locker door. My diary, my diary! Was everywhere, and as if that wasn't enough to embarrass me, they were all the same page, the one that I wrote after Eddie and I kissed, it was full of emotional, mushy, sappy crap. I don't know what I was thinking that day when I wrote all of that down on paper. AND NOW IT WAS TAPED TO EVERY LOCKER IN THE SCHOOL! I tried to walk like I didn't care, like Patricia the Goth, the punk, the unfeeling one. I knew whom to blame; I could see the smirk on his face as he acted like he didn't know what the page was. I marched up to him and slapped him, I absolutely lost it.

"How dare you! How dare you tell my secrets after all that I have done for you! How many times I covered for you!" Anger was one thing, he could deal with anger, but I wasn't angry any more, I was devastated, betrayed. I began to cry, "How could you hurt me like this? How could you be so cruel? I hate you! I wish you're dad never brought you to england!" I stepped on his foot and stalked away, swinging my hips and stomping my heels.

I walked into school and saw a sheet of white, lined paper taped to the lockers; coming closer I could see it was a diary page. I read the message:

Dear Diary,

I can't talk today, not like I can't write, I physically cannot talk. However that did not inhibit my ability to communicate with Eddie. I'm sure you can figure it out, WE KISSED! He tasted like spaghetti bolognaise and toothpaste, a combination you wouldn't think tastes as good as it does. It was my first kiss and I tried not to act like it was a big deal but it was AMAZING! Absolutely magical. God, I feel like such an Amber saying that but who cares? EEEEEEEP!

-Patricia

I smirked a bit, I would figure that I would taste like a hoagie, I had just eaten one. She was a pretty good kisser for the first time, and did Patricia seriously write eeeeeeeeep? I smiled, then I frowned, this was her personal diary, put up all over the school! That's just a cold move on any part.

I could hear the clicks of combat boots stomping over to me. I spun around and got a black-nailed hand slapping my face. Thanks Patricia, she began to yell at me. Wait she thinks I would do something like this? How heartless does she think I am?

"How dare you?" She screamed so the entire school could hear. I could deal with that… but then she started crying I was completely unequipped to deal with that! Then she said something that really cut,

"I hate you! I wish you're dad never brought you to England!" She stomped on my foot and walked away like a model, I froze. Then I ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello-elo-elo, 'tis Cabitha again! So this is really short, I get that. But I think it's a good chapter. I also wanted to say, I am a bit shocked by how quickly I get reviews for a peddie fic compared to JARA, it's really striking. Anyway, a few replies**

**SkittyMeow: My loyal reader (so far) yup, I finally wrote a new one! Thanks for being all supportive!**

**Peddieluverforever: I am SO sorry if Eddie looked like a dick! I did not mean for it to look like that. Eddie is one of my fave characters! However, c'mon you know that's what he was thinking when he read a note telling him how great he made her first kiss. And though I like your suggestion I already have a locked in stone idea for this fanfic.**

**: I recognize you from my last fic, thanks for being an awesomely loyal reviewer! Same to you; thoselittlefangirlmoments, I have your name when I hear P!ATD!**

**Purple-tacos-are-the-bomb: I have one this to say to you: yes they are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, I only own half of this idea, the rest belongs to my friend the goat who wallows in a pit of self-loathing. I wuv you! Webbernet hugg!**

* * *

I ran after her. I ran all the way to the house and up the stairs to her room. Trudy was giving me weird looks but I didn't care. Once I reached the door I finally hesitated, I was scared of what I knew I would find inside. I knocked gently, trying to sound as Mara-like as I could. Yakker opened the door; her face completely devoid of emotion or makeup,

"Yes?" She questioned coldly

"Please Patricia! I didn't do that! I wouldn't do that to you…" I trailed off, knowing that a few months ago this would have been right up my alley.

"You didn't?" She was begging me with her eyes, unsure of herself.

" No, Yakker, please believe me!"

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye, "If you didn't, who did? Why should I believe you? How can I be sure that this isn't some twisted revenge for not telling you about SIBUNA? Make me believe you Eddie, please." I had nothing to say to that, so she sighed and closed the door.

* * *

"JEROME!" I yelled throughout the school, turning right and left I cast a searching eye over all of my schoolmates, Robbie spoke up,

"He went to use the loo…" I shook my head "loo"? Really? I stalked over to the boys' bathroom and threw open the door, there he was, proud of his misdeed.

"How could you do that to her? She thinks I did it, she thinks I could hurt a girl like that. You're such a little bitch!" I socked him in the eye. I knew people were listening at the door. I also knew that this was not proof to Yakker. Aw man, how the hell am I going to fix this?


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter, and I don't really like it all that much so I may revise it in the future…

Eddie POV

It is time for drastic measures. I need her back, I need her to stop looking away from me I the halls, I need, I need, I need. God, Eddie is it any wonder she doesn't want you back? Get yourself together, how do I fix this? How do I prove that I care enough about her that I couldn't possibly… Oh. My. God. I had it, I just need the guts…

Patricia POV

It took all I had not to forgive him. To shut the door in his crushed face. I kept wondering what he would do next, would he try to prove it to me like I asked? How would he do it? Was I even worth it to him? Would he even care anymore? I went to sleep wondering.

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs to eat. I kept sneaking glances at Eddie who looked extremely nervous. I wonder what he had cooked up? I chatted mindlessly with Nina and Mara, trying to take my mind off Eddie for a moment. I walked to school with them… I walked into school anxiously. What I saw was somewhat disappointing at first. A paper on every locker, how original. I walked up to my locker with low expectations. But then I read it,

Dear, JOURNAL,

When I first got to England remember how I said I met a hot girl? Like super-mega beautiful? Her name is Patricia Williamson, and she kissed me today. Apparently she couldn't talk and she kissed me. At the risk of my street cred. I will say this: Patricia Williamson may be one of the most blabby, annoying girls ever, but she is the most beautiful, and best kisser ever. She tasted like jalapenos and mint. Weird right? But still amazing. She's still one of the best looking and meanest, and sarcastic people I have ever met. I think I love her.

-Eddie

OMG, that's so sweet! Eddie has a dude-diary? Would not have thought of that! I opened my locker and saw a small, red, leather-bound book with a post-it on it that said; JOURNAL! Nice try Eddie, but no matter what you say to the contrary, it's still a diary. I picked it up and stared at it. He was giving me the perfect blackmail material to show me that I could trust him. I might cry.

In the perfect cheesy rom-com (come on I don't care if you are a guy or girl you have seen one) the girl shuts her locker door and somehow, magically, she fails to notice that the totally hot love interest is there? I never understood how they could be so oblivious but I understand now, I totally did not see Eddie until I closed the locker and he said,

"Am I forgiven?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes, I couldn't actually say yes so I said,

"Stop copying a bad rom-com." He understood and leaned in,

"You know what else they do in bad rom-coms?" I grinned and pulled his lips to mine, he still tasted like spaghetti bolognaise and toothpaste, it was still amazing. He pulled away and made a grab for his diary. No way I was letting this go.

"Uh, uh, uh! Nope, this is coming with me." He smiled hopelessly so I kissed him again, he looked happier as I opened the book and walked away.


End file.
